


【授权翻译】零花钱 / Allowance

by mansongyunye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean's Birthday, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Young Winchesters, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansongyunye/pseuds/mansongyunye
Summary: 迪恩和他弟对“必需品”的定义不大一样。对迪恩而言它的意思是，“让萨米快乐的东西”。对萨姆而言……唔……萨米是个白痴。





	【授权翻译】零花钱 / Allowance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allowance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227294) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative). 



> Beta：狐狸粉派

所以，迪恩听说过零花钱，就是爹妈给你点钱，随便你怎么花。不过，迪恩和萨姆只有爹没有妈，而假如你有时晚上醒来听见老爸压低嗓门激烈地冲电话那头说着支付期限之类的事，你是不会去向他要钱的。没错，迪恩可不是啥也不懂的白痴，所以闭嘴吧。也许他的老师们让他多用点心思，但那只是因为他忙着思考那些学校以外的，他真正花了心思的事，那些真正重要的事。所以弗兰尼根太太可以闭上她的蠢嘴了，不，他不会带那些白痴的通知书回家给老爸签字。他想对她说，“女士？你以为我有家？你以为我有会给这堆垃圾签字的老爸？你什么也不知道，但我们是有使命的，那可比迎合（没错我学会了你写在板书里的那个蠢词儿）某个插着教鞭的老乌鸦重要得多。”

不管怎么说。零花钱的事。事实是，它还是成了一件需要考虑的事。因为萨米需要一些东西。老爸没打算买的东西，也许不是必需品，但如果你停下一秒钟，想想“必需品”真正的含义，把它定义为类似“让萨米快乐的东西”，那么没错，是的，它们就变得十分必需了。于是迪恩找老爸谈了谈。关于需要存点钱，在他们手头有余裕的时候，这样他就能搞定萨姆的需求了。课外书什么的。“你知道，老爸，他就像棵见鬼的豆芽一样猛长，他也不能一直穿我的旧衣服。”以及迪恩手头最好随时备着一盒芝士通心粉，以防他真空吸尘器一样的弟弟半夜饥肠辘辘地醒来，诸如此类。老爸不需要知道萨姆是个娇气的小公主，没法坚强起来挨几天饿而不怨声载道。

噢对，零花钱的事。萨姆猜到了，他当然猜到了，那个怪胎，在迪恩带他去加油站，用皱巴巴的零钱买花生巧克力豆和营养快线的时候，问迪恩哪来的钱。于是迪恩告诉他那是零花钱。于是萨姆问他什么时候开始他们有零花钱了。于是迪恩说一直都有但老爸可不放心把钱交给你这样的蠢宝。于是萨姆对他臭着一张脸，拒绝吃他塞给他的糖，一直不理他，有，几个小时，直到迪恩因为没人和他说话而抓狂，最终说，好吧，大宝宝，给，你一周有三块钱。老爸给他五块钱，他想也许他能说服他加到六块，如果他告诉他这个镇的花生酱涨了整整六十美分的话，你能信么他们竟然这么干？

现在回想起来，萨米准定是从迪恩答应给他假零花钱的那天就开始存上了，否则的话不可能仅仅在一个月之后，萨米，这个本该在学校参加娘子军课后活动什么的家伙，突然就冲了进门，嘴咧得像中了一百万，手里举着个贴着蠢透了的粉红夹金的贴纸的白盒子，口里唱着首跑调的歌，吓得迪恩赶紧闭上眼睛，手指堵住耳朵。

他弟真不该用他们的假零花钱去给迪恩买苹果派这样的蠢东西，但嘿，事已至此。这就是你的萨米，哥们。一个一点生存能力都没有的小怪胎，一点那啥都没有。远见。一个笨蛋小宝宝，平时都是他指责迪恩吃饭没吃相，但今天，在这一年最白痴的月份，这个白痴，糟糕，冷得要命的日子里，嘿。随便吧。今天轮到萨米露出一嘴嚼烂的食物，全世界都看到了（好吧不是全世界，就迪恩看到了这恶心巴拉的景象），因为吃那个白痴的派（好吧，那不白痴，那是迪恩吃过的最棒的东西了，但你总不能为这个词关他进牢房）的时候他的嘴咧得合也合不拢。今天这儿有萨米，有迪恩，有世界上最棒的派，即使那些钱本该花在别的上面，唔……今天是迪恩的生日，所以迪恩觉得他可以明天再想这个。


End file.
